


Euneirophrenia

by bookwars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dead People, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Love and time can heal all wounds. Prompt : Person A and B are sleeping but A wakes up due to B having nightmares. He doesn't know what to do at first but, then they slowly come closer and hugs them . B clams down and they proceed to sleep.





	Euneirophrenia

  Missions were always an anxious trick. While they were often successful, there was always that thought in the back of the teams mind of what they could do better. These darks thoughts became even worse after the war with the mad titan. All had sacrificed so much for the universe, and lost even more. One of the people had who lost most was Tony. He lost his friends, both his sons, and nearly lost his own life multiple times. The last blow hurt the most: his Pepper was gone. His sassy and sweet Pepper. She had been killed during the final moments of the final battle; taking a blow meant for him. She died in his arms as the battle end with a bitter and final win for the universe avengers , taking two pieces with him though he didn’t know it at the time. While the snap was reversed, the memories were buried with those lost. He tried to keep his head above water, but even the strongest could sink beneath the wait of it all. Little did he know that a life-raft was coming his way.

* * *

 

A year had passed since that fateful battle and things were slowly starting to return to normal. The avengers, both new and old, joined together to protect the universe from whatever evil came its way. All battles were going well, though there were very few. It was as if  the universe knew that they need time to heal from everything that had happened to them. Bruce and Tony were working together on various projects. That wasn’t the only thing that they were working on. Healing was another thing that they were working on together. With Bruce, it was healing over everything that happened with Ultron and Ross try to “arrest”/capture him again. If Tony hadn’t been there to rescue from the mad general, Bruce would be dead. No ifs and buts about it.  With Tony, it was basically everything that had happened. If it hadn’t been for Rhodey, Peter, Happy, and Bruce, Tony would be dead as well. Tony and Bruce started to rebuild their friendship when Bruce moved back in the tower.  They were finally back to where they once were in terms of friendship. There was one problem; they both wanted more. 

Tonight was an  example of this. They were finally had a night to themselves. Every other member of the team was doing something else. So, the two science bros decided to work on a few science projects before settling down for a Star Wars marathon. During the marathon, they slowly made their way closer to one another. Bruce was the first to fall asleep right in the middle of the second prequel movie, with Tony also soon falling asleep. Both ended waking up at the same time, and noticed that Bruce had fallen asleep on Tony’s chest. Both jumped to opposite ends of the couch with beat red faces. Neither knew what to say. Bruce ended up making the first move. 

“ _ I’m going to bed. _ ”  

_ “I'll walk you to the elevator.” _

“ _ How chivalrous of you. _ ”

“ _ Thank you, after all what gentlemen would I be if I didn’t walk my friend to the door? _ ”

Bruce laughed as they made their way to the elevator. Inside of the elevator, they talked about random topics ranging from what they were going to do tomorrow to Tony’s sons. Tony was about say ask him if he wanted to go to dinner but, the floor to Bruce’s section opened up and the courage left with it. Bruce walked out and said a single word:   “ _ Goodnight _ ”

“ _ Goodnight _ ” Tony said repeating the word back to him as the elevator door closed.

Both fell asleep to fitful dreams and dreadful nightmares.  

* * *

_ Dust . _

_ There was so much blood red dust everywhere. He looked around, hoping to see at least one person to be alive . He couldn’t find a single person alive . Bodies littered the ground. All people  he knew. It was getting harder to breathe. Suddenly all the bodies rose around him and began marching towards him. He tried to get away but, he couldn't move . That’s when he noticed the most horrifying parts of his friends. One, all their eyes were milky white. The second, they were all around saying the same thing: _

_ “You couldn’t save us.” _

* * *

Bruce woke up from his painful sleep to a female voice.

“ _ Bruce, Bruce _ ” 

“ _ Yes, Friday. What’s wrong? _ ”

“ _ It seems that Tony is having a nightmare. _ ”

Bruce was on his feet in a second running to the elevator. He never want his friend to be hurt or in any pain. The elevator door soon opened to Tony’s floor, and Bruce sprinted out of it towards Tony’s bedroom. When he arrived, he found a terrible sight. Tony was moving about the bed as if he was fighting an invisible foe. Bruce approach the bed cautiously in order not to be hurt by the poor man. He was able to hold him still, and started to call his name, hoping it would wake him up. But, nothing seemed to be working and Tony only seemed be getting worse.

“ _Friday, what should I do? He doesn't seem to be waking up_ ”  
“ _Keep doing what you’re doing. He already seems to be  already to be waking up._ ”

He kept shaking the man until he woke up. Even then Tony was still not fully awake. It took a few more “Tony, look at me.” before he was fully back. When he was back, he looked at Bruce tears  in his eyes. 

“ _ Tony, it’s me.” _

“ _ Bruce” _ Tony said , as if mere  his name was salvation. 

Before Bruce could ask what he needed, Tony started to cry silent tears. So Bruce pulled the other man into a hug, and let his shirt become wet with tears. This went on for some time, but neither man cared.

Once the tears stopped, the words came with all pain and truths for both of them. Each telling the other about the nightmares that never seemed to stop. The only thing that wasn’t thing that was spoken was their love for one another. After the conversations seemed at its end, Bruce started to get up not wanting to overstay his welcome when Tony grabbed his arm. 

“ _ I hate to ask this but- _ ”

“ _ I can stay. _ ”

Tears went unshed in Tony’s eyes and a silent thank you was said. Bruce made himself comfortable on the bed, and opened his arms to Tony. He placed his head right in the middle of Bruce's chest, and listened to his crushes heart. They both soon fell asleep and had peaceful dreams for the first time in many years.

* * *

__

The next morning, Tony was the first to wake up. At first, he was confused. He was about to ask Friday to turn down the heat when he notice the arm wrapped protectively around him.  _ He stayed the entire night _ , he thought as Bruce seemed to pull him closer. It may have been cliched to say, but Bruce looked at peace and younger. Deciding to let his science bro sleep, he pulled a book off the nightstand next to him and began to read. Bruce woke up a little later, letting go of Tony as soon as he noticed he was holding him.

“ _ What time is it? _ ”

“ _ About nine in the morning. _ ”

“ _ I have never slept this late since college _ .”

_ “ _ Same." _ _

A silence encased them for a bit, neither knowing what to say. Many truths were said last night but now neither knew what to say . Both also realized that they were in love with the other person. Both were scared to admitted to the other person. As time wore on, neither knew how  to break the silence. They both loved and hated it. Tony was the first to break it.

“ _ Thank you for the last night.  _ ”

“ _ Anything for my science buddy. _ ” 

Bruce’s comment made Tony laugh, inturn  making Bruce simile in a way that he hadn’t in a long time. It was that smile that caused Tony to take a leap of faith.

“ _ Let me take you out to dinner as a thank you. _ ”

“ _ Really? _ ”

“ _ Yes. _ ”

“ _ That would be awesome. I haven’t been out to real place with someone in a long time. _ ”

“ _ Great _ ,  _ it’s a date. _ ”

Then Bruce did something that Tony didn’t see coming: he kissed him. It wasn’t a passionate kiss; it was a testing the water, and seeing if they could dive in without being killed kiss, and Tony loved every second of it . It end to quickly for Tony’s liking, due to Tony forgetting to respond back. 

“ _ Sorry, I- _ ”

“ _ Bruce, its okay. It was one of the best best kisses I have ever had. _ ”

_ “It couldn’t have been that great. _ ” Bruce mumbled his head bowed a little bit.

“It really was, there was 

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ If you had no morning breath. _ ”

Bruce snorted and said _ “I guess I better go take care of that _ .”

_ “I think I’ll do the same, my little cuore. _ ” Tony said as both got up and headed into their new life together. 

They knew that they didn’t know what tomorrow would bring. They knew that they each bad baggage. They knew there were loved ones were gone, while they were still alive.   However, there was another thing that the both of them knew. They knew that they had each other and it was enough. 

_ __   
  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't mean to but I took a long break from writing. Things went crazy. I've also come to realize that writing helps me distress. So, I decided to try and write more. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
